


Ещё одна набегающая на берег волна

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surfer!AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В такие дни Басс улыбается больше всего, а Майлзу, в общем, больше ничего и не надо, и весь мир — это просто ещё одна легко набегающая на берег волна.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/581233">Another Wave Kissing the Shore</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love">It_MightBe_Love</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё одна набегающая на берег волна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Wave Kissing the Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581233) by [It_MightBe_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора, It_MightBe_Love.

Басс преподаёт физику в одном из калифорнийских университетов. Это серферский городок, и Басс его, пожалуй, даже по-своему ненавидит — за исключением всего того, что ему в нём нравится. Главным образом это Майлз, являющийся к нему в кабинет с дыханием океана на коже, пахнущий солнцем и водой и ловко целующий его в уголки губ.  
Майлз — вечно отсутствующий профессор биологии. Он преподаёт в основном аспирантам и специализируется в биологии моря. Учитывая его склонность пропускать занятия, чтобы покататься на волнах, и то, и другое исключительно к лучшему.  
Большинство преподавателей в курсе, что Майлз с Бассом только что не женаты — шутливые перебранки сопровождают их в коридорах, в машине по дороге домой и на кухне, пока Майлз готовит. (Басс — нет. В смысле, Басс не готовит. Это неизменно заканчивается катастрофой, и у Майлза в голове не укладывается, как человек с учёной степенью по физике способен настолько не справляться с готовкой, но это же Басс. Сплошные противоречия, блондинистые кудри, огромные голубые глаза и острый язык. Кто-то из ассистентов как-то заметил, что они кажутся полными противоположностями самим себе: суровое впечатление производит Майлз, а у Басса лаконичный вид типичного сёрфера).  
Больше всего Бассу нравятся дни, когда никому из них не нужно работать, и он может растянуться на задней веранде бунгало, пересчитывая веснушки у Майлза на плечах. Иногда он говорит об альтернативной реальности, в которой они просто друзья. Может быть, стали врагами. Развязали войну. Убивали людей… и тогда Майлз заставляет его умолкнуть, успокаивая губами, руками и тем, как вжимается бёдрами в бёдра Басса.  
Это - молчаливый знак: нет, они и правда всего лишь двое профессоров за сорок в маленьком университетском городке в Северной Калифорнии, которые, возможно, ставят слишком много пятёрок и слишком много занимаются сексом.  
В такие дни Басс улыбается больше всего, а Майлзу, в общем, больше ничего и не надо, и весь мир — это просто ещё одна легко набегающая на берег волна.


End file.
